Sólo fui eso para ti
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: Me hiciste demasiado daño, tus palabras fueron tan dolorosas para mi corazón... pronto logré superarlo y seguí con mi vida adelante. Ahora otra persona ha venido a curar las heridas que me causaste...pero todo empeoró cuando volviste tú.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, he venido con una nueva historia algo dramática… o no (?) jeje bueno esto va para ti HikariRushLoveGleek, espero que te mejores :33**

**Bueno amigos disfruten de este corto primer capítulo n.n **

"**Sólo fui eso para ti"**

Siento la lluvia caer sobre mi cabeza… las gotas son tan frías como las palabras que me dijiste.

"Esto no puede seguir... yo amo a alguien más"

Aquellas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza… ¿Qué hice mal? Di todo por ti… dejé a mi familia cuando nos dijo que esta relación no iba a funcionar, abandone mis estudios sólo por ti… ¿y así es cómo me lo pagas?

"Al principio era un juego… pero aquella persona lleno una parte de mi corazón, tú simplemente… ya no me importas"

Cierro los ojos y suelto un grito desgarrador a la nada… pensé que en verdad me amabas pero ahora me doy cuenta que fui uno más de tus caprichos. Recuerdo las palabras de mi madre antes de irme de casa "¡Sólo te está utilizando! ¡¿Acaso crees que alguien como él se fijaría en ti?!

Ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía razón… ¿por qué un cantante tan famoso y con tanto dinero se fijaría en un pobre muchacho que apenas y sabe mantenerse solo?"

"Ya no me importas…"

Es lo que más me duele… ¿ya no te importo? Dijiste que era el amor de tu vida… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fuiste nada más y nada menos que un mentiroso.

Me tiro al suelo, me duele todo lo que me dijiste… rompiste mi corazón.

"Lo mejor es dejarlo todo hasta aquí… no quiero seguirte haciendo más daño"

Si supieras que en este momento eres la persona que más me ha hecho sufrir en la vida.

"Seguir ocultando nuestra relación ya no servirá de nada… porque yo ya tengo a alguien más"

Alguien más… alguien más…

¿Por qué alguien más? Éramos felices… ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Acaso hice algo mal para que me dejaras de amar?

Tres años de relación… a la basura. Te entregué todo de mí, en especial mi corazón. Confié en que jamás me lo romperías en mil pedazos, pero terminaste de matarlo de una manera cruel.

Carlos… Carlos… amigo, ¿por qué no te hice caso? "Kendall, él no te ama, sólo te está utilizando porque aún eres joven e inocente, por dios te lleva 5 años… deberías aprender a mirar a tu alrededor y ver a las personas que en verdad te aman" Eso es lo que me dijiste antes de que dejara la escuela… ¿cómo pude arruinar mi futuro? Sólo te aprovechaste de mí… y de mi cuerpo.

Te entregué todo de mí porque confié en ti, gran error.

James Diamond… te odio.

**¿Les gustaría que subiera otro capítulo pronto? Háganme saber por medio de un review para saber que les pareció :33 Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2: Así comenzó todo

**He vuelto con el segundo capítulo de esta historia… **

**Agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior :D**

**¡Disfruten la lectura! :33**

**Capítulo 2: Así comenzó todo. **

POV Kendall.

Voy entrando a mi apartamento… el 2J.

Realmente no es muy lujoso puesto que con lo que gano no me alcanza para mucho… quizá sólo para mis necesidades básicas. Vivo solo, creo que es lo mejor en estos momentos puesto que aún no puedo recuperar la confianza en las personas que me rodean.

Quizá les interese saber cómo conocí a la persona más traicionera y mentirosa del mundo… James Diamond.

*Hace tres años*

POV Normal.

– Hey Kendall, me informaron que James Diamond vendrá a la ciudad… ofrecerá un concierto hoy en la noche en la explanada del parque totalmente gratis puesto que aún no es muy conocido, además otros cantantes vendrán– Dijo un chico de estatura baja, quien era fanático del cantante novato. Ambos se encontraban en la cafetería favorita del rubio.

– En efecto… no es muy conocido para mí Logan – Respondió Kendall con una ligera sonrisa – ¿Irás a verlo?

– No lo sé… iré si vienes conmigo.

– Logan…

– ¡Por favor Kendall! Si vienes… serás mi mejor amigo – Logan prácticamente le suplicaba al rubio.

– Logan… ya soy tu mejor amigo.

– Pues… ¡lo serás aún más! Así que no pierdas la oportunidad y ven conmigo, por favor – Dijo Logan con ojos de cachorrito. Kendall no podía negarse a eso.

– Agh… está bien, iré sólo para que no estés solo – Respondió Kendall.

– Genial – Dijo Logan mientras que de repente sonaba su celular – ¿Hola? … Oh Carlos… si ya aceptó ir… lo sé, fue fácil convencerlo…

Kendall se sorprendió al escuchar que todo había sido una trampa de sus amigos… y había caído.

–… está bien nos vemos allá… gracias… adiós Carlos – Logan terminó la llamada. Kendall lo miraba ofendido, pero el chico genio sabía que era broma la actitud del rubio – ¿Qué?

– ¿Tenían que tenderme una trampa?

– Pues…

– Olvídalo, no me contestes – Dijo Kendall divertido.

– Bien… el concierto comenzará dentro de dos horas – Comentó Logan levantándose y pagando su café. Luego Kendall imitó la acción del pequeño.

– Falta mucho Logan…

– Y por eso debemos apartar lugares, sólo por si Carlos no alcanza a llegar antes que nosotros – Respondió el pálido, ambos chicos ya se encontraban fuera del establecimiento caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al parque.

– Odio apartar lugares – Comentó Kendall, generalmente éste se la pasaba quejándose de todo.

– Tranquilízate amigo, iremos a disfrutar de la noche, mañana es sábado y puedes levantarte tarde…

– Mis padres no me dejaran llegar tan tarde a casa – Logan comenzaba a hartarse del comportamiento del más alto.

– Sólo disfruta el momento ¿sí? – Logan al decir eso siguió caminando al lado de su mejor amigo.

En pocos minutos Logan y Kendall se encontraban en la explanada del parque, aunque estaba un poco llena.

– Rayos… espero que Carlos haya encontrado lugares hasta al frente – Dijo Logan con un poco de molestia.

– Sufro demofobia – Comentó Kendall asustado al ver a tanta gente.

– Ya cállate… le hablaré a Carlos, vuelvo enseguida… no te muevas de aquí – Al decir eso Logan se alejó con su celular en la mano.

A Kendall no le agradaba estar rodeado de mucha gente… pero tendría que soportarlo gracias a sus amigos.

Pronto Logan regreso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Es nuestro día de suerte, Carlos ya está al frente del escenario, vamos – Dijo Logan jalando al rubio. Rodearon el parque mientras chocaban con mucha gente en su camino… hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado por Carlos.

– ¡Hey chicos llegaron! – Gritó el moreno abrazando a cada uno – ¿Qué le pasa a Kendall?

– Sólo está un poco estresado… ya se le pasará – Respondió Logan.

Carlos tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia Kendall, pero prefería callarlos para no perder su amistad… por el momento se conformaría con ser su amigo y quizá en un futuro pudieran llegar a ser algo más.

Pronto las luces del gran parque se apagaron y comenzaron a hacer entrada los artistas invitados, la multitud gritaba de emoción.

Pasaron varios minutos de música al 100% de volumen, Carlos y Logan parecían disfrutar el evento, excepto Kendall… él se sentía un poco mal.

– Chicos… ¡Chicos! – El rubio tuvo que gritar para obtener su atención debido al volumen de la música.

– ¡Qué sucede! – Gritó Carlos.

– ¡Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco!

– ¡¿Te sientes mal?! – Ésta vez preguntó Logan… más bien grito, el rubio negó con la cabeza – ¡Está bien! ¡No tardes!

Kendall poco a poco fue alejándose de la gente... y con eso del ruido. Varios metros a lo lejos todo estaba más tranquilo, así que buscó un árbol para poder sentarse… ya estaba oscuro, y las estrellas hacían su aparición en el cielo de una manera maravillosa.

– Al fin… tranquilidad – Dijo en voz alta mientras recargaba la cabeza en el tronco de aquel gran árbol.

– Lo sé…

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar de dónde provenía.

– Lo siento, no quise asustarte – Se disculpó aquel desconocido mientras salía de la oscuridad debida a que se apagaron todas las luces por el evento.

– No… tranquilo – Respondió Kendall un poco más aliviado. Gracias a la luz de la Luna pudo identificar que aquel chico misterioso era alto… de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, era muy atractivo.

– ¿Puedo? – Preguntó el muchacho haciendo referencia a que si se podía sentar a su lado. Kendall lo pensó un poco.

– Claro… – Al final respondió Kendall recorriéndose un poco para que el chico se sentara.

– ¿Linda noche no? – Preguntó aquel muchacho mirando las estrellas.

– Sin duda… una de las mejores – Respondió Kendall, de pronto una duda abarcó su cabeza – ¿Qué hacías aquí solo en medio de la oscuridad?

– Quería alejarme un poco del caos – Respondió con naturalidad el chico – Supongo que tú venías a hacer lo mismo.

– En efecto – Contestó Kendall con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, sólo veían al cielo disfrutando de la hermosa noche que había.

De pronto Kendall pudo escuchar un quejido por parte del otro.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó girando su cabeza para poder mirarlo.

– Lamentablemente debo irme, ya casi es mi turno – Respondió el joven desconocido, Kendall se sorprendió al escuchar que el chico participaría en el evento.

– ¿Participarás?

– Sí…

– Te deseo mucha suerte… por cierto soy Kendall Knight – Dijo Kendall estirando su mano con la del castaño.

– Gracias… y mucho gusto Kendall, yo soy James Diamond – Respondió correspondiendo el apretón de manos. "¿James Diamond? Esperen… es el chico del que Logan hablaba" Pensó el rubio.

– Mucho gusto James.

James se levantó del árbol y le ofreció ayuda al rubio, el cual aceptó.

– Quizá podríamos vernos otro día… claro si te parece – Comentó James con una especie de brillo en los ojos.

– Estoy de acuerdo – Contestó Kendall.

James sacó un pequeño papel de su chaqueta y una pluma, luego comenzó a escribir sus datos.

– Ten… – Dijo entregándoselo a Kendall – ¿Qué tal si me llamas este fin de semana? Que tal… ¿El Domingo por la mañana?

Kendall volvió a pensar las cosas por un momento.

– Si… estaría bien – Contestó tomando el pequeño papel. James volvió a sacar otro papel.

– ¿Podrías… darme tu número? – Preguntó tímidamente James.

– Por supuesto – Kendall hizo lo que le pidió y se lo entregó.

– Es por si acaso no puedo responderte… así yo te podré llamar.

– Está bien…

– Nos vemos Kendall…

– Hasta luego… James.

Kendall pudo apreciar como el muchacho se alejaba en dirección a la gran plataforma, pronto él decidió hacer lo mismo y regresar con sus amigos.

El evento estaba pausado para que los cantantes pudieran descansar un poco y también así lo encargados de limpieza aprovecharían para limpiar un poco el escenario. Kendall pronto divisó a sus amigos… se veían preocupados. Carlos caminaba en círculos por el estrecho espacio, mientras que Logan bebía jugo de una manera… extraña.

– Hey chicos… – Saludó Kendall como si nada.

– ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! – Preguntaba desesperadamente Carlos mientras lo abrazaba.

– ¡Hey tranquilícense! Si no me he tardado tanto…

– ¡Te fuiste por más de una hora! ¡Además tu celular nos mandaba a buzón! – Dijo Logan también abrazándolo… sí que se preocupaban por él.

– Lo siento chicos… no quise preocuparlos – Se disculpó Kendall, estaba apenado.

– Ya pasó… lo bueno es que ya estás aquí – Dijo Carlos un poco más tranquilo.

– Y cuéntanos… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Cuestionó Logan. Kendall no sabía si decirles acerca de James… pero decidió hacerlo puesto que eran sus amigos.

– Bueno… mientras yo salí a tomar un poco de aire conocí a alguien.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba ese "alguien"? – Preguntó Carlos con un poco de celos.

– Se llama James Diamond…

Logan se atragantó con su bebida, en tan poco tiempo James Diamond se había convertido en su cantante favorito. Carlos estaba incrédulo.

– ¿Qu-qué? – Preguntó Logan secándose un poco del jugo que derramó.

– Dinos la verdad Kendall…

– ¡Es la verdad! Miren… – Kendall sacó el pequeño papel con los datos de James. Logan y Carlos intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

– ¿Te dio su teléfono? Wow… – Dijo Logan mirando y acariciando la letra de su ahora cantante favorito.

– ¿Cómo fue que te lo dio? – Preguntó Carlos mirando extraño a Logan.

– Simplemente me lo dio, dijo que quizá nos podríamos ver algún otro día – Kendall no comprendía el porqué del asombro de sus amigos.

– ¡¿James Diamond te invitó a salir?! – Logan parecía una adolescente enamorada de su cantante favorito.

– No me invito a salir… sólo me dio su número – Corrigió Kendall.

– Te invito a salir – Esta vez reafirmó Carlos.

– Claro que no…

– ¡Abre los ojos amigo! – Gritó Logan derramando más jugo de la botella al hacer ademanes – No puedo creer que el grandioso y supremo James Diamond te haya invitado a salir… te envidio.

Kendall miró divertido a Logan, jamás hubiera pensado que el chico inteligente se comportaría así por alguien.

– ¿Y tú le diste tu número? Puede ser peligroso Kendall… – Comentó Carlos.

– De hecho él me lo pidió… y no creo que sea malo Carlos, parecía un buen chico.

– ¡¿Te pidió tu número telefónico?! ¡Demonios Kendall! ¡Quiero tu suerte! – Logan seguía metido en su mundo con James. Kendall y Carlos lo miraron divertidos y continuaron la conversación.

– Sólo ten cuidado con el Kenny, aún no lo conoces mucho, muchas veces las personas dan una cara que no es… – Aconsejo el moreno. Kendall agradeció el gesto.

– Gracias Carlitos… ¿sabes? Eres el mejor – Dijo Kendall abrazando a Carlos.

"Quisiera hacer esto contigo todos los días Kendall… pero creo que alguien más me ha ganado tu atención" Pensó Carlos mientras suspiraba pesadamente separándose de aquel abrazo tan reconfortante.

Pronto el escenario volvió a apagarse y en ese momento hacía su entrada… James Diamond. Al principio parecía estar buscando a alguien entre la multitud… hasta que detuvo la búsqueda con su mirada plasmada en Kendall, mientras le sonreía. El rubio regresó el gesto.

Empezó con una linda melodía, era bastante pegadiza. Logan estaba gritando como niño chiquito de emoción, mientras que Carlos se movía al ritmo de la música.

De vez en cuando James miraba al rubio mientras cantaba los fragmentos de la canción, cosa que le causaba al oji- verde un sonrojo algo notorio.

Pronto la canción acabo y James agradeció al público… no sin antes sonreírle de nuevo a Kendall.

La gente comenzó a irse, los chicos también salieron de aquel lugar para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. Pronto llegó el momento de que se separaran puesto que quedaban en diferentes caminos sus hogares.

– Cuídense mucho chicos – Dijo Carlos abrazando a Logan y a Kendall.

– Espero que nos podamos ver este fin de semana… lejos de la escuela – Comentó Kendall moviendo sus cejas graciosamente, causando risitas por parte de sus dos mejores amigos.

– Lo mismo digo… ¡cuídense chicos! – Se despidió Logan de ambos.

– Adiós… – Dijo Carlos tomando su rumbo.

– Nos vemos… – Dijo Kendall de regreso a su casa. Cuando llegó notó que las luces estaban apagadas, sus padres y hermana ya deberían de estar dormidos. Cautelosamente entró a la casa y subió a su habitación. No sabía lo que pasaba con él, sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago al recordar a James…

Involuntariamente al recordar su nombre una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– James… – Dijo en voz alta tirándose a la cama con una linda sensación al recordar al castaño.

**¿Les gustó? Po favor háganmelo saber por medio de un review. Les mando saludos :33 **


	3. Chapter 3: No puede ser

**¡He regresado! Al fin después de mucho tiempo, se preguntarán por el porqué de mi desaparición, bueno les contaré.**

**Hace alrededor de unas semanas o un mes… no lo recuerdo, entraron a robar a mi casa y pues se llevaron casi todo, entre esas cosas mi laptop y pues no había manera de comunicarme con ustedes, además de que todos mis escritos estaban ahí y algunos capítulos terminados de mis historias… así que ahora tengo que escribir de nuevo porque ya tengo de nuevo laptop.  
Disculpen la demora amigos lectores, sin más, disfruten de este capítulo. Nos leemos abajo :33**

**Capítulo 3: No puede ser.**

POV Kendall.

Así fue como conocí a James Diamond, tuvimos varias citas… el tiempo que pasábamos juntos era maravilloso, parecía como si el destino nos hubiera juntado con un propósito benéfico, pero sólo obtuve de él el desprecio después de dos años.

Recuerdo cuando mi madre me corrió de la casa…

*Hace dos años*

-Mamá… yo lo amo y sé que él también me ama…- Kendall le suplicaba a su madre. Hace poco que Jennifer se había enterado que su hijo tenía una relación con el ahora cantante del momento James Diamond.

-Kendall… sólo juega contigo, no te ama- Respondió Jennifer tratando de que su hijo entrara en razón.

- Mamá… ¿acaso no confías en él? Es un chico amable… ya lo conociste.

- Ya te dije que no Kendall, y más te vale que termines esa relación que tienes con ese muchacho ¡Es más grande que tú! – Exclamó Jennifer a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

-¡Por favor mamá! ¡La edad no tiene nada que ver! Y no puedes decirme que hacer o que no hacer… -Kendall comenzaba a desesperarse… él quería estar con James para siempre.

-¡Es mi última palabra!

- No dejaré que me manipules de esa manera madre…

- No me hables en ese tono Kendall Donald Knight –Advirtió Jennifer.

-Me iré con James te guste o no- Kendall subió a su habitación y al cabo de unos minutos bajó con una maleta en mano. Jennifer se sorprendió ver a su hijo con aquel objeto lleno de las pertenencias de su hijo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó la mujer.

-Me voy de la casa... – El rubio caminó unos cuantos pasos rumbo a la puerta principal de la gran casa.

-¡Piensa tan sólo las cosas Kendall! ¡¿Acaso crees que un cantante tan famoso se fijaría en ti?! ¡Sólo te está utilizando porque eres joven! –Gritó Jennifer entrando en pánico.

-¡Deja de mentir!

Jennifer pensó un poco las cosas y decidió decirle lo peor que una madre le puede decir a un hijo.

-Si cruzas esa puerta… ¡no te molestes en regresar! ¡Para mí ya no serás mi hijo!

Kendall lo pensó un poco, le dolía que su madre le dijera eso y que no aceptara su relación con James… pero decidió hacer a un lado sus sentimientos y correr a los brazos de James. Así que dando media vuelta, fue hasta la gran puerta, la abrió y salió de la casa, pero antes de cerrarla se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver a su madre que comenzaba a llorar.

-Hasta nunca mamá…

*Presente*

Pasé muchos años soltero pero pronto una persona tomó un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y logró sanar las heridas causadas por James… Carlos.

Prácticamente supe que él si era una buena persona y por eso decidí unir mi vida con él. Yo lo amo y el me ama, vivo con él en una linda casa a fueras de la ciudad.

POV Normal.

Kendall se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a Carlos a colocar diversos utensilios que se usan en ella, ya que acaban de remodelarla.

-Ken… podrías pasarme aquella caja, son las vajillas- Dijo Carlos apuntando una caja que se encontraba en la sala.

-Claro amor- Contestó Kendall obedeciendo a su novio, en pocos segundos regresó con aquella caja y se la dio a Carlos. Este le agradeció y siguió en lo suyo, mientras que Kendall se le quedó observando recargado en el marco de la puerta, pronto Carlos se sintió incómodo.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó apenado.

-No… es sólo que me encanta verte, eres perfecto- Dijo Kendall caminando hacia el pequeño moreno.

-Tú no te quedas atrás-Dijo Carlos mientras se dejaba abrazar por la cintura.

-Descansemos un rato… vamos a la recámara- Propuso Kendall besando con ternura a Carlos.

-No es un buen momento, debemos acabar de acomodar todo, además, sé cómo terminará esa "visita" a la recámara- Dijo Carlos mientras comenzaba a recibir pequeños besitos en su cuello por parte de Kendall.

-Pero Carlitos… vamos… por favor- Decía Kendall con la respiración entre cortada separándose del moreno.

-Pero que estoy diciendo… vamos, ven a aquí- Carlos jaló al rubio de nuevo para seguir con su trabajo.

Los pequeños besos que comenzaron hace un par de minutos comenzaron a convertirse en besos llenos de pasión… pero todo se detuvo cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Carlos se detuvo tratando de hacerse la persona "responsable".

-Debemos atender la puerta…

-No… no hagas caso, ignora eso- Respondió Kendall centrado en su trabajo.

-Kendall…- Regañó Carlos, el rubio se detuvo y bufó.

-Está bien… yo atenderé- Dijo Kendall comenzando a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

Carlos sonrió triunfalmente y siguió acomodando las cosas después de su pequeño "descanso".

Kendall abrió la puerta y vio a un repartidor, traía una caja mediana con una pequeña tarjeta encima.

-Buenas tardes, paquete para el señor Kendall Knight- Dijo el señor parado del otro lado de la puerta. Kendall se sorprendió al recibir aquel paquete puesto que… nunca había recibido un paquete.

-Gracias- Respondió Kendall tomándola caja y colocándola un momento en el suelo.

-Firme aquí- Kendall firmó – Gracias, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego…- Kendall se despidió y cerró la puerta, luego dirigió la mirada al paquete, lo levantó y caminó hasta la sala para poder ver que era.

"_Que extraño" _ Pensó el rubio sentándose en sala. Antes de abrirlo tomó la pequeña tarjeta y se dispuso a leerla.

"_Jamás debí haberte dejado ir… no pensé en lo sólo que me sentiría sin tu presencia. Lo de aquella persona sólo fue pasajero, me he dado cuenta de que tú eres el único que puede hacerme feliz, haré lo que sea necesario para recuperarte…pronto volveremos a estar juntos, sé que con la persona que estás no eres feliz… tu eres mío y de nadie más." _

A Kendall se le abrieron los ojos al leer aquel texto, sabía de quién se trataba…

Con miedo bajó la mirada para leer la última frase escrita con aquella letra que hace tiempo le encantaba.

"_Quién siempre te amará… James."_

Aturdido, dejó caer de sus manos la pequeña tarjeta.

"_¿Cómo demonios sabe dónde vivo? ¿Por qué me busca hasta ahora? ¿Cómo sabe que estoy con Carlos? ¿Qué es lo que pretende?" _Miles de preguntas comenzaban a bombardear su cabeza. Luego dirigió la mirada a la caja que estaba frente a él, así que con mucho cuidado la abrió delicadamente encontrándose con… otra cajita en forma de corazón, era más pequeña. Confundido, abrió esa caja de color rojo que contenía dentro una bella rosa junto con otra tarjeta que tenía escrito con el puño y letra de James:

"_Esta rosa simboliza el amor que aún siento por ti… y que jamás dejaré de tener, te amo Kendall"_

Kendall guardó rápidamente todo, incluyendo las tarjetas, y corrió al ático a esconder todo debajo demás cajas…

"_¿Deberé decirle a Carlos? No, será mejor guardarlo en secreto… para siempre"_

El rubio dejó de pensar y bajó de nuevo con su amado. Carlos se sorprendió al verlo, ya había acabado de acomodar todo.

-Al fin regresas… ¿quién era?

Kendall comenzó a pensar desesperadamente en escusas.

-Era… Charles, el vecino, sólo quería saludarnos- Respondió Kendall tratando se sonar convincente y al parecer funcionó.

-Hay ese Charles… siempre tan preocupado por nosotros, pero bueno, vayamos a la recámara ¿te parece? – Preguntó Carlos tomando de la mano a Kendall.

-Por supuesto- Respondió el oji- verde.

Kendall no podía decirle a Carlos lo que había recibido… eso sólo causaría problemas, lo mejor, era mantener todo en secreto.

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció. Los quiero a todos, en verdad estoy feliz de haber vuelto.**

**Besos! :33**

**-Victoria.**


End file.
